Novio por Alquiler
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: UA/La soledad para Usagi era como un pez solitario en una pecera. La diferencia era que Usagi nunca se había enamorado, mientras que el pez perdía la memoria cada siete segundos. El amor, llegará a ella de la manera más bizarra, de la manera que ella no imaginaba que sucedería, ni creyendo que tan bajo podía caer... ¿Alquilando un novio?/SeiUsa. OoC. Adv: Lenguaje Ofensivo.


**"****Novio por alquiler****"**

* * *

><p>Escrito por Yuki Lunar (ex- PaulaLunatica)<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dedicatorias: <strong>

Este fic surgió de una charla con mi mejor amiga de la infancia. No tengo la posibilidad de compartir esto con ella por distintos motivos, pero le daré el privilegio de mostrárselo… algún día. Gracias.

A mis amigas del grupo "Ladies Kou", porque son mi segunda familia, porqué me hacen reír y me hacen el día más ameno. Muchas gracias chicas.

A Demencia, Briita Kou, Rogue85, Tatily y demás amigas y colegas por el apoyo brindado. Aunque a veces sea media maldita y floja para dejar reviews. Pero saben que leo todo cuando puedo y me pongo al corriente. Sin ustedes, yo no estaría publicando esto, a pesar de que me encanta hacerlo y no tengo tiempo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>En éste punto, me hago responsable de que los personajes no me pertenecen, son totalmente exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia es 100% mía, a pesar de que el título ya está en uso en otro fiction, pero me desentiendo del tema totalmente, sin intención de robarle a la autora el mismo, en caso contrario, de que le molestase, que me lo haga saber y cambiaré el título sin ningún problema.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Protagonistas:<strong>

Usagi Tsukino/ male!Seiya Kou – Minako Aino/ male! Yaten Kou – Makoto Kino – Rei Hino- Menciones de fondo de Ami Mizuno – menciones de fondo de Mamoru Chiba. Sorpresas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Resumen:<strong>

La soledad para Usagi era como un pez solitario en una pecera. La diferencia era que Usagi nunca se había enamorado, mientras que el pez perdía la memoria cada siete segundos. El amor, llegará a ella de la manera más bizarra, de la manera que ella no imaginaba que sucedería, ni creyendo que tan bajo podía caer... ¿Alquilando un novio?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Amargada"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV USAGI.**

Mina siempre me decía "**debes salir, disfrutar, tomar, y conocer machos**".

Nah. Yo pensaba más bien que era algo cliché. Es decir, hoy el neo-mundo es liberal. Existe el encuentro casual y el sexo. Los hombres hoy miran a las mujeres por su físico, y no por como una es de corazón y de mente. Y eso es lo que me pasaba a mí.

Soy Usagi Tsukino, una mujer saliendo de la pubertad (tardía, por cierto) de 23 años. Soltera, estudio y trabajo. Soy más bien de la casa, no salgo, y mis prioridades van primero antes que un hombre, el sexo y todas esas cosas. Prefiero ser una friki los sábados, que emborracharme en un bar.

Pero un día, me paso algo demasiado raro y loco.

Mina, Rei y Makoto me habían citado a la cafetería del centro. Generalmente arreglamos encuentros una o dos veces al mes, ya que cada una tiene sus cosas, obviamente. Pero este encuentro, no era cualquiera.

—El sábado es mi cumpleaños — dijo Mina mientras lanzaba violentamente sus orbes azules sobre mí. Me atragante con el café, sintiendo el olor a cafeína en mis fosas nasales.

— ¿Estás bien? — Rei golpeaba mi espalda para que el líquido bajara, mientras yo tocia fuerte y me tapaba la boca. Las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

—Jaja — Makoto carcajeó, dándose cuenta que ese palo fue para directo para mi gallinero.

Cuando Mina dice esas cosas, se refería a que —forzadamente—, sí o sí, debía ir, sin excusas. Nada de "no tengo dinero"; " me siento mal", "mi mamá viene a visitarme el sábado a casa y se quedará a cenar hasta las mil quinientas horas"; aja, claro, yo no vivo con mi mamá hace más de un año y medio, y estábamos a seis horas de distancia.

Claro que no tenía excusas.

—Y claro, no acepto excusas — su mirada me aniquilaba —. Quiero festejar mis veintitres años con todas ustedes. Y la última vez que salimos las cuatro, estábamos en el cumpleaños de quince años de la Mizuno.

— ¿Recuerdan? — tiró socarronamente Makoto, mientras se reía.

—Oh, la nerd que se puso a llorar porque su vestido azul se mancho con el pastel — Rei se tiro hacia atrás en su asiento mientras viraba sus ojos.

Yo me quede callada, me da lástima por Amy Mizuno, pero en verdad, su cumpleaños fue un poco... monstruoso. No sé que será de su vida.

— ¡Como sea! — Mina salto violentamente de su asiento, y apoyo sus manos en la mesa, dando un golpe duro —. Están invitadas a mi casa a las 10.30hs, lleven lo que quieran, luego nos vamos al Club nocturno que está a unas calles de casa.

— ¿Es el que abrieron hace poco no? — pregunto Rei, mientras miraba a Mina.

—Ese mismo.

Oh my God. Yo simplemente quería irme de ahí. Quería evitar esas cosas. Quería quedarme en mi casa, metida bajo mis colchas, con mi gata Luna y ver "The Walking Dead", que aún me ha quedado el capítulo pendiente donde Beth y Daryl se emborrachan.

Sí, eso era vida para mí en los fines de semana. Nada de machos, ni de dar explicaciones a nadie.

—Mina, tu novio ¿también se encontrará allí? — pregunto Rei haciéndole ojitos.

Inmediatamente, Minako le dio una mirada lasciva.

—Obviamente que no — dijo en automático —. No quiero que este ahí, arruinando la fiesta con su amargura. Para dulce, estoy yo.

—Que mal chiste Mina — aclaró Makoto, como ofendida.

—Uhm, puede ser. Pero con Yaten es siempre lo mismo. Casi que cuando "salimos" — Mina hizo el gesto de las comillas —, terminamos en un restó de mala muerte, comiendo pastas y tomando gaseosa — ella hizo un gesto de "fastidioso" con su cara.

Finalmente, después de lo que se suponía que era un encuentro amistoso, cada una se retiraba a sus casas, cuando en la puerta, Mina me tomó del brazo fuertemente.

—Usagi, te llevo hasta tu departamento, quiero hablar contigo.

Simplemente asentí. Ya me venía venir el discurso amistoso de ella.

Llegamos a un Honda, color gris, modelo FIT. Cada una subió, y antes de que Mina le quitara a la palanca automática el "parking"; empezó a hablar.

—Creo que ya deberías dejarte de joder con tu ñoñez, y salir de una buena vez ¿no te parece? — ella arqueó las cejas, mientras me comió con la mirada.

—Mina — en realidad, no sabía que mierda decirle —, simplemente, sabes que no me gusta salir de noche. Odio ese tipo de lugares nocturnos, lleno de pendejos babosos que te miran las tetas y el culo y lo único que les importa es el sexo.

—Usagi — ella grito —, esto se trata de mi cumpleaños y de una salida de amigas, simplemente eso.

—Vamos Mina, esto no será una simple salida de amigas. La primera —y última —, vez que salí contigo, los tipos no dejaban de acosarnos y decirnos cosas estúpidas como "rubia, que hermosa estás", "te hago de todo" y esas cosas que... ewww — lo acompañé con cara de asco.

Mina lanzó una risa poco agradable, puso en contacto su llave y arranco el automóvil pero no avanzo.

—Es ridículo — se calló, pensó un poco, y luego volvió a abrir su boca —. Tú eres ridícula más bien, que no te dejas disfrutar. Tienes veintitrés años Usagi, cualquier chica como tú o como yo, disfruta de estas cosas.

—Debo de ser ese 5% que NO disfruta — sonreí irónicamente.

—Amargada.

—A mucha honra.

—Diablos Usagi, déjate de joder, solo por esta vez, y hazme un favor como amiga si quieres tomarlo así. Solo ven conmigo, no te pasará nada, serán cuatros horas, solo cuatro — me dijo mientras me mostraba los cuatro dedos de su mano —, luego nos largamos. Seremos cuatro esta vez.

Yo suspiré rendida. Si no eran unos simples pendejos los que me acosarían, ella se encargaría de acosarme hasta ganarme por cansancio.

—Está bien Minako, lo haré solo por ti, porque eres mi amiga, y porque es tu cumpleaños. Solo por eso.

Ella me abrazo y festejo, como si hubiera obtenido la copa del mundo. Mentalmente me reprendía de lo que le estaba diciendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegando al sábado y a dos horas del cumpleaños de Minako, me di cuenta que no tenía ropa.

Nada me quedaba bien, y no era una chica a la moda. Llevaba lentes porque soy miope. No veo un carajo. Y eso me hace menos sexy. Mis anteojos eran más grande que mi cara, con el semejante marco negro. Mis lentes de contacto con aumento estaban podridos en el botiquitín del baño.

—Mierda — puteé por ser tan imbécil.

Tampoco soy una chica a la moda. No soy tampoco Claudia Schiffer con su súper cuerpazo. Diablos. Una vez más... ¿por qué mierda acepte ir?

Finalmente, encontré una falda negra tiro alto a la cintura, y una blusa blanca, unos zapatos de tacos altos, me mire al espejo y medianamente, me quedaba bien.

Ahora venía la parte más complicada del proceso. El Make Up. Siempre fui natural, a cara lavada. Nunca me pinte los ojos ni me maquille la cara. No sé cómo se hace tampoco. Pero al revisar mi "estuche", lo único que tenía, era un jabón de tocador, pastillas tipo, ibuprofeno, certal y para el dolor de muela.

Sí, sufro de gases y dolores de cabeza y de muela.

Tomé un respiro profundo... pero...

— ¡Bingo! — le grité al reflejo de mi espejo —. Michiru, la chica de en frente, debe tener, ella es muy coqueta y... — mi mano fue directo a mi cara, haciendo un fuerte golpe contra mi piel, obviamente, volví a putear del dolor.

Salí corriendo del baño hasta la entrada, salí, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en la puerta nro. "2" tocando el timbre.

— ¡Ya va! — exclamó una dulce voz del otro lado.

La cabellera aguamarina asomó de repente, y en cuanto me vio, sonrió.

Michiru era una mujer bella, mi primera vecina. En este año y medio que llevamos viviendo aquí, se hizo una gran amiga para mí. Como una hermana mayor.

— ¡Usagi! Qué lindo verte aquí — me dijo mientras hacia un ademán con su mano para que ingresara, yo la salude con un abrazo y le hice caso. Cerró la puerta —. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Hace una hora que te oigo gritar — se rio tapándose la boca sutilmente. Yo me sonroje.

—Etto... Michiru... yo... esta noche tengo una fiesta, y necesitaba... tú... ayuda.

— ¡Oh claro que sí! — ella acepto paciente —. Necesitas Make Up.

Inmediatamente, de su cartera, saco su estuche, que por cierto era grande, lleno de maquillajes. Me sentó en el sillón y me pidió que no me moviera por un buen rato. Cuando hubo terminado el proceso, Michiru se alejo unos cuantos pasos, y sonrió.

—Ve a verte al espejo — me ordenó.

Me acerque a un espejo que está en el comedor. Dios mío. No podía creer que esa muñequita era yo...

Casi me toco la cara, cuando mi amiga me lo impidió, sujetando mis manos.

—No te toques, se te saldrá el rubor.

Asentí.

—Nunca me había maquillado así.

—Te ves preciosa — menciono, haciéndome sonrojar más que el color del rubor. Se acercó a mi espalda, y acomodo mi blusa con mi falda —. Listo. Creo que hoy serás una leona.

—No te creas — le dije restándole importancia con la mano —. Solo será un cumpleaños en el Club nocturno que abrió hace poquito.

— ¿El crown? — preguntó ella.

—Exactamente.

—Vaya, ese lugar, tiene buen prestigio por ser un boliche nuevo.

—Ni me lo digas, ya te he contado que detesto esos lugares — Michiru se carcajeó.

—Vamos, que te relajes una noche, no te hará mal, te la pasas estudiando o trabajando, no tienes tiempo para ti ni tus amigas. Ve a divertirte. Veras que no es tan malo.

—Eso espero — la miré finalmente dándome vuelta y le sonreí —. Gracias Mich, sinceramente sin tu ayuda, no hubiera salido de la cueva — dije señalando para la puerta en dirección a mi depa.

— ¡Jaja! No tienes que agradecerme — me guiñó el ojo dulcemente —. Siempre será un placer ayudarte.

Miré la hora de mi reloj y pegué un grito despavorido.

—Tengo que irme. Son las diez de la noche.

—Oh, mucha suerte — gritó mientras yo corría hacia mi pocilga a buscar el bolso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Mina, me vas a pagar esto, muy caro — dije entre dientes, mientras mis talones se doblaban por mi torpeza de no saber usar zapatos —. ¿Quién carajos me mando a ponerme esto?

Generalmente, uso zapatos de tacos medios o bajos, pero altos... jamás.

Era despachante aduanera en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Era un requisito muy importante usarlos. Y recuerdo que los tacos altos, me los compre con la intención de usarlos para trabajar, pero se me doblaban los pies, tanto fue así, que termine con graves esguinces... y claro... con las risas de los extranjeros saliendo e ingresando al lugar.

Llegue al hall de un complejo, toque el timbre, y enseguida, Mina me atendió del otro lado. Me dejo esperando dos minutos por reloj.

Ella vino corriendo, corriéndose los mechones de cabello que se le venían encima de su cara. Abrió la puerta, y me recibió con una sonrisa.

Tenía una falda parecida a la mía, pero en color naranja, una camisa transparente color salmón. Sus piernas relucían. Y sus tacos hacían mucho escándalo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —fue lo único que me salió cuando entre. Ella me agradeció y luego fuimos a su departamento. En el ascensor, ella me halago del maquillaje, de la vestimenta... pero...

—Sácate los anteojos Usa — dijo ella tratando de quitármelos.

—No — agarré fuertemente mis lentes —. No veo nada si me los saco.

Ella hizo un puchero.

—Está bien, pero eso te opaca.

No le di importancia a su cara. Que agradezca que este aquí.

Cuando entre al departamento, ya estaban las chicas, nuevamente, oí sus halagos, y la mención de los lentes. Pero obviamente, me negué. Luego de que comimos, brindamos y cortamos el pastel, todas bajamos al coche de Minako y nos dirigimos al Club.

Un miedo punzante subió desde mi estomago hasta mi garganta. Sentía pánico. Los vidrios estaban cerrados para colmo. Me ahogaba.

—Usagi — sentí la mano de Rei en mi hombro —. Estás pálida ¿te encuentras bien?

Los ojos de Mina me miraron por el espejo retrovisor.

—Oh no, no daré la vuelta. Te aguantas.

Fue simple y sencillo. Y me tuve que aguantar.

—Vamos Usagi, no te espantes — Makoto se dio media vuelta del asiento del acompañante para mirarme. Me sentía culpable, y mi cara lo hizo perceptible.

Finalmente, Minako aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del Club, bajamos, y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Quería salir corriendo a vomitar.

Y para peor, mi amiga me tomo del brazo, cosa de que no intentará escaparme.

Mi corazón palpitaba. Pero el primer paso ya estaba dado. Ingresamos al club por una lista que armo Minako y el mozo de la entrada, nos guió hasta nuestra mesa.

No quise mirar, solo miraba mis pies mientras caminábamos. El ambiente parecía tranquilo, la música de "Black eyed peas" sonaba en un término medio. Se oía el murmullo de la gente. Cuando la gente pasaba por mi lado, me alejaba como si ellos fueran una peste.

Llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos.

— ¿Qué van a tomar señoritas? — dijo amable el chico de pelo rubio, le lanzó un guiño a Makoto, por lo que me pareció, y ella se sonrojo. A mi más bien, me dio asquito.

—Yo quiero un mojito — dijo Rei.

—Yo un daiquiri de frutilla — pidió Makoto.

—Un cuba libre.

— ¿Tú debes ser la cumpleañera no? — preguntó el mozo.

—Claramente — Minako le hizo ojitos.

—Por ser la festejada, la casa te regalará un 2x1 en bebidas y un baile show.

—Genial — exclamó ella.

—Y usted señorita... ¿Qué va a pedir? — ¿éste hombre me estaba hablando a mí?

—Eh... yo...

Las chicas me lanzaban miradas fulminantes, llenas de amenazas de que no se me ocurriera pedir jugo de naranja ni gaseosa ni agua. Pero de bebidas, no tenía ni idea.

— ¿Algo livianito?

Escuche a Minako suspirar, Rei rodó los ojos y Makoto miro para otro lado como si no me conociera. Yo le sonreí al mozo. Obviamente, él me miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Un daiquiri de naranja.

Las chicas parecían que querían que se las tragase la tierra. El mozo arqueó una de sus peludas y rubias cejas.

—En un rato les traigo sus pedidos.

—Usagi, el daiquiri no es livianito —me reprendió Mina.

— ¡Déjala Mina! Déjala que tome lo que quiera — salto Rei en un intento por defenderme.

—No peleemos — interrumpió Makoto —. Vamos a pasarla bien, por favor.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Luego de que el mozo nos trajo nuestros tragos y entre charlas triviales, empezamos a ver que de a poco, parejitas se acercaban a la pista de baile. Abrazaditos y toda la cursilería.

—Diablos, como me gustaría tener con quién bailar —comento Makoto, mientras hacía un puchero y tomaba de su trago.

—Ahora que recordé — dijo Rei, como si fuera la solución a nuestros problemas—, el otro día, encontré esto — todas asentimos mientras la carita de Rei se iluminaba. De su bolso, saco un papel —, esto estaba en la parte de clasificados del periódico, en la sección parejas, para el día de San Valentín — Bah, San Valentín, es puro marketing. No existe tal cosa, Mientras que Rei lo desplegaba, Mina lo acomodaba, y Makoto lo leía en voz alta —"Se acerca San Valentín y ¿tú estás sola/o...? No te preocupes, "Cupido", empresa de gran prestigio, con más de cinco años de experiencia y absoluta discreción, alquila novios/as para casamientos, cumpleaños, eventos, velatorios y Día de los enamorados. ¿Te lo vas a pensar? Consulta al 1664-87995. Precios accesibles". — el clasificado tenía una foto del famoso Cupido, y en el encabezado, se encontraba la leyenda.

— ¿Novio por alquiler? — Dijo recelada Minako —, ¿y para qué?

— ¡No te das cuenta Minako! Esto es fantástico — aporto Makoto.

—Claro que sí — apoyo Rei —, tú porqué tienes novio Minako.

—Bah, es una tontería — Mina se defendió, luego, poso su mirada en mí, que sin darme cuenta, agarré el clasificado y me lo quedé mirando —. ¿Usagi?

Simplemente no podía responder... ¿cómo se pudo inventar algo tan estúpido? No me entraba en la cabeza. ¿Había tanta gente necesitada?

—USAGI.

Mina me grito al oído y yo reaccione enseguida. Pude ver las picaras caras de mis amigas.

—Vaya, tú poniéndole interés... — dijo Rei afirmándolo. Enseguida sentí mi rostro arder.

—Rei, por favor, no digas más tonterías — señale la puerta.

—Anyway, sería fabulantastico alquilar un novio para el día de los enamorados... es decir... él te lleva a todos lados, al cine, a cenar, te compra regalos... — exclamó Makoto enamorada.

Yo me lleve la mano a la frente.

—Mako-chan, no seas ingenua, simplemente eso es una imagen llana y vacía, no tiene sentido, sales con alguien que no conoces y solo por llenar el vacio...

Mina fue interrumpida por Rei.

—Tú tienes novio Mina, y estas resentida porque él no te lleva ni a la esquina.

— ¡Mentira!

—No lo niegues.

Mina resoplaba furiosa, porque Rei le había dado el "Touché" por donde más le dolía. Se cruzo de brazos como niña caprichosa y no dijo más nada.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que piensan alquilar un "novio"? ¿Gastarían sus ahorros de por vida por eso? ¿Es tan simple poder alquiler a un "Ken" por un día echando a perder un día que es tan común como cualquiera?

—Usagi, tú eres la amargada — Rei me señaló.

—Mina la casada — agrego como para rematar el chiste Makoto.

—No tiene sentido esta conversación. Cambiemos de tema, o vomitaré el daiquiri — hice cara de asco.

Pero por dentro... me lastimó que me dijeran amargada.

A ver... resumiendo parte de mi vida. Tuve un solo novio de dos semanas. Se llamaba —o se llama, no se murió, aún —, Mamoru Chiba. El tipo más aburrido de la escuela secundaria. Era un nerd, se ahorcaba con los pantalones, y cuando hablaba, escupía. Para redondear, apenas le rose los labios.

Sí, mi vida es amargada y yo soy la amarga. ¿Y por qué terminamos? Ouch, creo que simplemente lo ignoraba. Ni siquiera tenía un sentimiento por ese chico.

¿Qué será de ese chico? Vivía bajo las faldas de su mami. Pobre hombre, en la facultad lo han de volver loco... o tal vez lo estoy subestimando.

— ¿Y recuerdan cuando Usagi-chan salía con el nerd de Chiba? — y ahí vamos de vuelta, siempre es el tema de conversación entre ellas, y como si fuera poco, me leyeron la mente. Voy a empezar a cortar cabezas. Lo juro.

—Jajajaja, pobre chico, me da lástima— comentaron por ahí.

—Oigan, ustedes se ríen, pero hace poco lo cruce a Chiba... — Rei entrecerró los ojos coquetamente—, y debo de decir qué... — su mirada se poso en la mía con lujuria casi —, es todo un playboy.

Makoto y Mina escupieron sus tragos de la risa. Rei se sorprendió como sí no se lo esperara. Mi posición fue neutra ante ese hecho. No me interesaba.

—Rei... no te conozco — dijo Mina haciendo ademán con la mano.

Y Rei empezó a decir tonterías de que el cuerpo de Chiba era de un físico culturista embadurnado con aceite y todas esas cosas que ni puta importancia le di.

Las dos únicas cosas que retuve ese día, fueron que:

**Número uno**: No se puede salir con amigas que hablan de ex-novios nerds que ahora son papasitos.

**Número dos**: Existen los novios por alquiler, solo para alimentar el vacio de las mujeres desesperadas que no pueden estar sola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo el mundo estaba alterado con el Día de San Valentín. Voy a sonar un poco grosera, pero creo que simplemente la gente se acuerda de su pareja en un día que es tan común como cualquier otro. Es tan estúpido y superficial comprar regalos y flores ese día.

Por otro lado, la soledad me empezaba a afectar.

¿Por qué?

Yo no tengo idea, pero según Mina y Michiru, es por mi desarrollo hormonal como mujer, la soledad de ver a los que quiero acompañados. Y aunque el abrazo maternal o fraternal, son reconfortantes, también se puede sentir un vacio extraño. Cálculo que el abrazo sentimental debe ser distinto.

Según Mina, esos abrazos te llenan el corazón y te dan la sensación más hermosa del Universo… algo inexplicable. Y claro, nunca había tenido una pareja formal a la que le acaezca todo de mí.

No sé qué se siente.

Pero las palabras de Michiru me acogieron.

"Ya va a llegar, es cuestión de tiempo, no lo busques tú, él te encontrará a ti…"

—A veces, la soledad era mi mejor compañero, pero… ¿a quién le podía regalar una sonrisa todas las mañanas? ¿O quién me preguntará "cómo estuvo tu día"? ¿Quién me abrazará en noches heladas de invierno?

Seguramente no sea tan amargada como me ven las demás. Solo que prefiero guardarme esas pequeñas cosas para mí.

A todo esto. Me quede una hora pensando en la mesa de la cocina, con la luz del sol iluminando mi rostro. El único sonido que se oía allí, era el "tic tac" del reloj. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y no me apetecía preparar el desayuno. Me agarro de sorpresa también el periódico del sábado delante de mí. Aclarando a este punto que tenía dos días de descanso semanales y se me antojo pedirlo a domicilio…

La portada fue lo más llamativo para mí.

"**Día de los enamorados… ¿la moda de los novios por alquiler? (leer pág. 50)"**

Y allí fui.

Según el artículo escrito por un psicólogo, "el 60% de los/as solteros/as en un promedio de entre 17 y 50 años, son personas que no pueden y no saben estar solas, y para satisfacerse, ya sea con sexo casual de una noche y luego "amarse" porqué sí y retener al otro, "idealizando" a su pareja ideal."

Sí creía que el mundo estaba loco, lo acababa de confirmar. Por otro lado… creo que necesito satisfacer un poco mi felicidad extrema. El trabajo y el estudio no lo es todo en la vida, si otra persona no te acompaña en el camino… supongo… ¿no?

Continué leyendo.

"Hoy, en pleno siglo XXI, los novios por alquiler ayudan a aliviar las penas y la soledad de los contratantes. Ellos no quieren sentirse menos ante una sociedad cruel y exigente como lo es.

Desde que esta modalidad existe y para sorpresa de muchos, incluso de profesionales expertos en la materia, un 10-5 de 99.9% de los clientes y actores alquilados, "se enamoran" y ese "amor" es tan reciproco que hasta llegan a dejar su trabajo para no traer problemas con sus parejas."

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando leí el último párrafo. Cerré el periódico, y lo siguiente que me vino a la mente fue que tenía ser **demasiada coincidencia****.**

Enseguida, abrí mi laptop e investigue sobre el tema, que tanto prestigio podía llegar a tener el tal Cupido.

Mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando leí los comentarios en la página.

"Discreción total" decía un "anónimo".

"Cumplieron con todo. Ya van tres veces que lo contrato y no fallaron" otro anónimo.

Y así unos cuantos—muchos—anónimos recomendando el servicio. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo lo anterior con alquilar un novio?

Simple. Soy una persona solitaria, que ahora quiere estar acompañada, y como no frecuento lugares con grandes aglomeraciones de personas —dícese, clubes nocturnos—, me será más complicado conocer a alguien.

Me daba miedo hacer esto. Porqué tal vez me estaba dejando llevar por publicidad amarillista que seguramente atraiga más clientela, y lo justifico totalmente.

Pero… no tenía otra alternativa… tal vez y solo tal vez, pueda entrar en ese 10% del que tanto hablaba el doctor, contra un 90% de posibilidades de que no sucedería.

"El que no arriesga no gana" dijo Minako una vez.

¿Debería?

Pero cuando me quise acordar, tenía el teléfono en la mano, y estaba marcando el número de la empresa.

—Cupido Sociedad Anónima — dijo una voz femenina del otro lado, suave y dulce.

Soy demasiado tonta para hacer esto. Tal vez, sí Minako estuviera aquí, ella encararía la situación de otra manera.

— ¿Hable? — insistió aquella mujer.

—Eh… hola… — ¿qué digo? ¡Qué digo! —. Que-quería consultar l-los precios de… — escuche como tartamudeaba y me quería ahogar en una piscina.

— ¿…de alquiler? — por suerte esta mujer completo mi "especie" de pregunta. Escuche una pequeña risita como sí supiera que estaba nerviosa.

—Sí — le respondí un poco confusa.

—Antes de darle esa información, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas, es para proteger a nuestros actores, ya que sus vidas están expuestas al ser contratados.

Muy bien, eso habla bien de esta supuesta empresa.

—Adelante, no tengo ningún problema.

—Su nombre completo por favor.

—Usagi Tsukino — escuche del otro lado del teléfono que la mujer tipiaba.

—Muy bien, edad, fecha de nacimiento.

¿Vaya para tanto era?

—23 años, 30 de junio de 1991.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿usted trabaja, estudia y tiene pareja?

Creo que me abre puesto pálida, agradezco que esta conversación sea con teléfono de por medio y que aquella mujer no tenga que verme.

—Sí, sí, y no — fue mi respuesta a secas. Me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa esas preguntas innecesarias—. Señorita…

—Setsuna Meioh.

—Señorita Setsuna, disculpe por cuestionar las políticas de su empresa, pero hay cosas que no son necesarias que yo aporte.

—Claro que son necesarias, se lo he dicho, por más que sea solo una consulta, nosotros no sabemos a quién estamos alquilando a nuestros actores.

Bufé algo confundida pero me resigne a seguir contestando.

Por otro lado, me gusto eso de que la empresa cuidara de sus actores, pero…

—Señorita, la siguiente pregunta que le haré, es algo intima y es muy personal…

¿Sí soy lesbiana? A ver… ¡Aquí vamos!

— ¿Usted ha tenido relaciones?

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? — le pregunte y le respondí a la defensiva.

—No lo complique más por favor — me suplico del otro lado.

Me lleve nuevamente la mano a la cara. ¿¡Quién carajos me mando a llamar a "Cupido"!?

Me odio, me odio y mucho. Me quería golpear y ahogarme y matarme en lo posible.

—N-no — fue mi escueta respuesta, le hizo saber —de seguro—, que no me gusto nada esa pregunta.

— ¡Muy bien! Le agradezco mucho su colaboración.

Ah claro, a la maldita le falto preguntarme por mi grupo y factor de sangre, dirección y esas cosas. Y yo, estúpida, respondiendo.

—Aja — dije como para que vaya directo al grano. A mí no me daba felicidad confesar que era virgen con alguien que apenas le conozco la voz.

—Los precios son los siguientes — continuo —. Son 700 yenes un día entero. 1.200 yenes un evento, que incluye San Valentin como promoción. También una semana completa. Un mes, 2.200 yenes mes y 10.000 yenes los 365 días del año— Rodeé mis ojos en blanco, y creo jurar que ella oyó el ruido —. Puede pagar con débito y sin cargos adicionales.

Tener un novio por alquiler solo por tirar mi dignidad, pisotearla y arrugarla al igual que un papel, me ponía en gastos, que se yo. Es una locura lo que voy a hacer.

— ¿Y cómo funciona el sistema?

—Pues, usted puede optar por el elegir el novio por medio de una cartilla online, que puedo enviarle por e-mail o puede ser optativo, como usted prefiera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se puede elegir? — contuve una carcajada.

—Tenemos clientes que son muy exquisitos con sus gustos — la verdad que lo mío era solo una consulta, pero mi conciencia me decía _mentira, te mueres por hacer esto y ver que puedes sacar de allí ¿o no? _Lo peor era que no sentía culpa alguna, en todo caso, el universo conspiraba en mi contra para que cometiera esta locura. De un momento a otro, me parecía ridículo y he me aquí, a punto de gastar mis valiosos ahorros en un actor que se haría pasar por mi novio, para llenar los bolsillos del "madamo" proxeneta.

— ¿Cuáles son las formas de pago?

—Cómo le dije, con débito automático o tiene la opción de hacer un deposito en cuenta corriente o un giro. Sí lo requiere para mañana, hacemos la transferencia ahora, sino en la semana — me dijo muy serena.

— ¿Y cómo sé que el alquilado es real? — pregunte muy desconfiada.

La mujer del otro lado largo aire como sí su paciencia se le hubiera colmado. ¿No debo ser la única que pregunta tanto no?

—Se le enviara una ficha técnica del "actor" dentro de dos horas. Éste es el primer novio que acepta el trabajo por disponibilidad. En ella, sabrá su nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento y otras cosas más, para que usted pueda estar segura y a primera hora de la mañana, él estará ahí — sentí su sonrisa del otro lado.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Y sí el servicio no me gusta? — Vamos Usagi, vamos a encontrarle el pelo al huevo. Mi otro yo "amargo" buscaba todas las excusas posibles. Ya no distingo quién soy realmente.

—Se le devolverá el dinero. Somos una empresa seria. Nosotros tratamos de dar el mejor servicio y con calidad.

— ¿Dónde puedo firmar algún termino o algo que constate que estoy de acuerdo con esto?

—Le haremos llegar por correo a su casa o por medio de fax el contrato, de la misma forma, usted deberá enviar el original firmado.

Yo sé que después de esto, me arrepentiré toda mi vida de hacer esto y que me sentiré la más estúpida ante los demás. Y seguramente me recriminaré como lo hago en este mismo momento pero… quiero sacarme le mote de amargada. De una buena vez, en tu cara Mina y compañía.

— ¡Trato! Quiero un novio por alquiler. Para mañana, sí es posible.

—Muy buena decisión srita. Usagi — ella me arengaba como si fuera un triunfo de un súper clásico de futbol —. No se arrepentirá de haber elegido a Cupido. En los próximos 90 minutos le llegará la ficha técnica del novio…

Lo último que paso antes del principio de lo que sería "la ridiculez de la amargada", es que mi cara ardía y mi cuerpo temblaba de los nervios… Pero, ya no hay vueltas atrás.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Pido disculpas por lo "desordenado" que quedo el final. Pero tengo fallas técnicas con mi pc y tengo que llevarla a arreglar y vengo escribiendo este capítulo hace dos semanas en un borrador y no aguantaba más. Como ya me liberé de la facultad, estaré actualizando el resto de mis fics sin falta. Ya cuando mi pc éste arreglada, voy a hacer desastres en el fandom.

Gracias a quienes me leyeron y que me siguen a pesar de lo que tardo en actualizar. Es imposible buscar un momento para escribir entre el trabajo y la facultad.

Un beso. Ex – PaulaLunatica A.K.A. Yuki Lunar.


End file.
